<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Humanity by SomethingOfFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312883">Humanity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingOfFandoms/pseuds/SomethingOfFandoms'>SomethingOfFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A God's World (but its with character studies and alternate universes) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Minecraft IRL, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other, its not black and white, its not hero vs villian, the big fight TM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingOfFandoms/pseuds/SomethingOfFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You think you can protect humanity just because you believe in them?” Dream scoffed. “Pathetic.”</p><p>Tommy bright the diamond sword down from his shoulder where it was resting in an arc, pointing at that stupid mask.</p><p>“I don't believe in humanity dumbass.”<br/>~~<br/>AKA I lost faith in humanity so I made Tommy do the same</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A God's World (but its with character studies and alternate universes) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Humanity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Err_REDACTED/gifts">Err_REDACTED</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listen this was written at 3 am when my dad texted and said he broke up with my step mom and was moving out so I watch one of those compilation videos about good deeds humans have done and so I though about how I have no faith in humanity but I still want to make sure it survives and it reminded me of Tommy who probably hates the world but will still fight for it.<br/>~~<br/>Can be read as a oneshot!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You think you can protect humanity just because you believe in them?” Dream scoffed. “Pathetic.”</p><p>Tommy brought the diamond sword down from his shoulder where it was resting in an arc, pointing at that stupid mask.</p><p>“I don't believe in humanity dumbass.” It was Tommy’s turn to scoff when Dream froze at his words. He lowered the sword, not out of surrender but to bide his time. To wait and conserve his energy. Breathing in, breathing out.</p><p>“I don't need to believe in people to fight for them though. If I’m the only thing standing between you and them, then I will do everything I can to protect everyone. Whether they like it or not. I don't fight because I believe in humanity, I fight you because you’re wrong. Because you are hurting people.”</p><p>That stupid mask tilts to the right with Dreams head, the shadows shifting. Tommy tries to relax his stance while still staying alert, preparing for the battle that's going to end all this. His feet dig into the netherrack underneath him, kicking up particles into the blistering heat.</p><p>“Those ‘people’ you’re protecting do the same thing I am. If not worse. I at least give them mercy by ending their life.”</p><p>Tommy snorts so hard he has to gasp to fill his lungs with hot air again. Blinking hard against the dusty fog, Dreams enchanted axe catches the light of the lava. He doesnt even have it equipped, the bastard. </p><p>“I don't care what they do you fucking dickhead. Get it into your brain that I’m not here because I think people can be good or because they will help others or whatever shit you’re thinking. I’m standing here because you’re an asshole that messed with the wrong person.”</p><p>“You think you’re mightier than thou. That you should be rewarded for protecting people who don't need it.” Tommy can hear the smile in Dreams voice, even if he can’t see it. “You think you’re a hero then Tommy?”</p><p>“I think that you’re a dick who is playing too much into classic good vs evil shit. What is this, a roleplay? I know first hand that humanity is too far gone. That working hard just makes you go insane, and that promises are nothing more than empty words. I don't want to be a fucking beacon of light. You just messed with someone who had their share of bullshit.“ </p><p>Behind Dream, a piece of blackstone crumbles against a stream of lava. The heat pulses and Tommy instinctually evens out his breathing. His muscle memory going beyond his limbs, slowing his heartbeat down in preparation for a fight. He’s done this before. </p><p>“This isnt a thing where you fuck with the people and I come in and stop you like it’s a Marvel movie or something. I'm not a superhero and you’re not a supervillain. You don't have some great power, and I don't give a fuck what everyone does when we finally get out. This is you versus me Dream. No tricks, no motives.”</p><p>Tommy hasn’t even finished his last breath before Dreams axe is in hand, slung over his shoulder. It’s almost casual, as if he had just chopped down a forest of warped logs. Dream reaches up with his offhand, and Tommy’s lungs stutter, and his heart skips a beat. Did he actually have something up his sleeve? Was he going to throw a potion of harming? Did he have wither skulls? A lava bucket?</p><p>Dream reaches up, covering his mask as if he were facepalming, and he pushes the mask up. </p><p>The sound of porcelain hitting netherrack is drowned out by the clashing of metal on armor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>